


Chikens, Dragons, and Creepers, oh my!

by Pyrotic_Goat



Series: Achievement Hunter Minecraft AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Farmer Geoff, Other, War mentioned, light body horror (Gavin), light injured geoff, minecraft au, not really rpf it's their minecraft characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrotic_Goat/pseuds/Pyrotic_Goat
Summary: How Geoff, Jack, and Gavin met in my Minecraft au.Au is a blend of vanilla and sky factory.
Series: Achievement Hunter Minecraft AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593682
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. 'Simple' Farmer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all WIP  
> But posting my progress helps me come back to it.

Geoff's been having…. Issues with dragons.  
Let me explain. Geoff is a chicken farmer. Both magical-elemental chickens and the normal kind reside on his farm. He’s the biggest magical farmer in the kingdom, often selling and trading directly with the kingdoms counsel.   
Despite being a huge benefit to the kingdom, the king has refused to send guards to aid his farm and stop the poaching lizards from stealing his chickens and causing damage to his farm.  
He's done his best to dragon-proof the farm on his own. He’s really tried everything. Huge nets over the chicken nests, reinforcing the hen houses, anything to keep the massive nuesences away. But Geoff is fucking terrified of the massive lizards (understandably so, might I add.) and refuses to fight them directly when they lad on his property.  
Only a few months into this battle between himself and the dragons, one shows up in the middle of the day. A deeply unusual occurrence, considering dragons being nocturnal thieves. 

Geoff was behind his house turning compost when he heard the familiar flap of the dragon.   
“Shit.” He cursed, throwing down the rake and pulling his bow over his shoulder. Geoff peaks around the building to see the dragon settle in front of his house, wings flapping and massive feet stomping as it lands. Geoff takes a deep breath, and starts to fire arrows at it.  
"GET LOST, GO, SHOO, FUCK OFF YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD!" Geoff screams expletives into the heavens as he wildly fires arrows from his hiding space. He was unable to make a dash for the house due to being on the far side of his property, and the dragon would probably get to him long before he could reach the safety of his home.  
Then something besides the clucking chickens, Geoff's voice, and the grunts of the dragon cracks through the air.  
"Woah! Woah wait!" The voice comes from the vicinity of the dragon, and Geoff fumbles, dropping his quiver.  
"THE DRAGON FUCKIN TALKS NOW?" Geoff shouts in startled confusion as he attempts to grab arrows off the ground.  
"I'm not the dragon!" The voice says, suddenly much closer to Geoff's hiding spot. Geoff peers around the corner.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?" Geoff shouts as he sees a man standing a few feet away there, jerking away and slamming into the wall.  
"Shh, easy, I'm here with your chickens." The man speaks slowly, carefully. Hand out. Geoff fumbles as he calms down. What? His chickens?   
“Are you buying?” He asks as impulse, before shaking his head.  
“What?” Geoff clearly threw the man for a loop because he stopped for a moment, before chuckling and shaking his head.“Oh, oh no! I've brought back chickens the dragons stole.”

Geoff stares at the man for a while. He probably looks like a dumbass deer. The man has a kind and patient face. Geoff studies him. He's got long ginger hair and a matching ginger beard. He’s wearing a long black cloak with a hood, the hoods down. The dark cloak, that can only be described as scaley, possibly made of dragon scales? Geoff scans the man's face again for any hint of aggression. The man mostly seems concerned, but besides that seems calm.  
"My… Chickens?" Geoff asked carefully. He was so, so confused.  
The man nods, his beard bobbing and Geoff notices the beads woven into his hair. He turns- he turns his back on Geoff- and bounds over to the dragon, flipping open a pack on it's side that Geoff can’t see. Geoff hadn't even noticed how the dragon was saddled up. Like a horse.  
Geoff slowly stands, picking up his bow and slowly loading it.  
The ginger man turns and comes back with a goldstone chicken in his arms and Geoff breathes out, finally relaxing slightly and letting his bow hit his side.  
"Yeah, that's one of mine." He'd recognize one of his anywhere. And the chicken recognized him as well. It happily flapped and clucked at him.  
"I'm sorry it took so long to find you." Jack apologised, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'd been dying to figure out where the fuck the dragons found chickens that shit goldstone and coal." The man admitted. Jack looked at the large black dragon that patiently sat in the middle of the dirt path. "I'm… my apologies I don't have everyone that's come to me. The dragons can be… rough."   
Geoff cringed. "I don't doubt that. I was wondering where they'd been taken em. Never found any bodies so I just assumed the fuckers had taken them to some volcano on an island to eat them."  
"No… they've been living comfortably with me." Jack said, embarrassed as he held out the chicken to Geoff. "I'm really sorry. The younger dragons…" Geoff took the goldstone chicken from the man's arms.  
"It's alright, really." Jack gave him a half smile, before he went back over to his dragon and began taking out chickens while the dragon very patiently sat and watched Geoff in his spot. Geoff shivered and looked away, returning to talking to the goldstone chicken, calming the chicken. Yes. definitely calming the chicken.  
\------------------  
“Well.” Jack said, setting down the last blue chicken in the pen. “I guess I should be good to go.” Jack looked at Geoff, staring at him like he had something more to say.  
“Thank you.” Geoff said quietly, and Jack smiled.  
“Of course. Thanks for not shooting me with your bow.”  
“Well uh…” Geoff scratched his beard. “I sure tried.”


	2. Not that far from home

It had been a few weeks since the dragon rider had come. Things on the farm had gone back to normal, as normal as a farm that had chickens that were magic could be. The dragons had stopped stealing shit, but some nights they’d stomp around his farm. Geoff was annoyed, but didn’t mind much now that they stopped stealing stuff. They usually weren’t destructive but sometimes they’d spook the chickens and Geoff would wake up to the sound of angrily screaming chickens.  
Geoff was out in the garden gathering seeds and wheat when he heard the familiar flapping of dragon wings. Geoff leaned back and wiped the sweat from his forehead and watched the small dragon land and shake itself. The dragon wandered over to the front door and set a small box down at the foot of the stairs, before flapping his wings and taking off.   
It took Geoff nearly ten minutes to work up the nerve to go out and grab the box.  
He took it inside and set it on his kitchen table. He circled it for a while, wondering what it could be. Finally he opened it. Inside was a smaller box with a letter tied to the top. The letter had fancy handwriting, and read   
*”Again, my deepest apologies. -Jack”* Geoff wrinkled his nose, turning the paper over before setting it down. Inside the box was a pie- a cake? Geoff fumbled with a fork as he went to taste it. It was sweet, nearly too sweet for Geoff. It tasted like fruit, but not one he could place.  
Despite being so sweet, it was really good. Geoff adored it and had to force himself to not eat it all that day. He didn't often eat fresh baked goods, he didn't have time to make it.

That night Geoff wound up sitting down and writing a thank you letter, before realizing he had no idea if he'd even see the dragons again. He had no way to send it. He had no address. The mail couldn't deliver to a man with a dragon, right?  
A few nights later when Geoff heard a dragon stomping around he practically flew out of bed. He swung open the door and watched in the dark moon light as the dragon sniffed around. He cautiously approached the dragon. This one was also black, or maybe it was a very dark brown? It had orange scales around its eyes, snout, and legs. He slowly walked around the side of it to where straps of the saddle and bags were. Well, no sattle. But there were very light bags. The perfect size to keep his letter safe.The dragon tilted it’s head at him and nudged his arm. Geoff flinched, but the dragon rumbled and kept rubbing its face against Geoff's arm, and Geoff gently touched it’s head. God it’s scales felt strange, but good. Smooth. He slipped his letter inside

A few tense weeks later, Geoff received another letter. As well as another pie. This one was differently flavored.  
“My apologies, I didn't find your letter till a few days ago. I’ll keep my eyes open from now on. Did you like my pie? I don’t have many people to give me feedback on them.”   
Geoff felt giddy. He quickly scribbled out a response letter while sitting on his porch petting the dragon. Complimenting the food and saying how he didn’t have time to really bake, and that he found himself extremely fond of the pie.

And so began writing back and forth between the two men, every few days Geoff received a new letter, and had plenty of time to write a new letter in response.


	3. Gavin

Geoff shot up in bed when a crash echoed through his head. The smell of smoke hit him instantly, making his chest burn. He heard shouting and he ran, stumbling outside.   
looked up and he saw what was happening.  
Soldiers. His barn was on fire and so was his house. He had been inside a burning house and hadn't even realized, his only concern was his poor chickens in the barn.  
Two soldiers noticed him at once, yelling and pointing at him  
“Wait-!” Geoff tried to put up his hands but was grabbed hard, and was shoved down by the soldiers.  
He was aching now, coughing hard. He had no idea how long he’d been breathing in smoke for. The smoke was heavy and thick and smelled bad and made Geoffs chest burn.  
His anger swelled with his pain and he started to struggle against the soldier that was pressing him into the mud.  
“Get- get off of me! Get out of here!” Geoff shriek as he tried his hardest to throw the soldier off but instead, he received a fist to the back of his skull. He weezed as his forehead was slammed into the ground again. His head thundered with pain and he had to force his eyes open. 

There’s panicked shouting from the soldiers that drew Geoff’s focus from the soldier holding him down, and looked up. He looked up to the sky where the soldiers were pointing and aiming.  
A dragon.  
Geoff had never been so glad to see the overgrown lizard. It lands with a loud thump. Upon seeing Geoff struggling and forced into the mud, it roars. It’s loud, painfully loud. The soldier releases Geoff to cover their ears and grab their weapon. He manages to fight away from the shocked soldier and ran for the burning barn. He wasn't even thinking about anything but his chickens. Geoff covered his mouth, and bolted inside the barn. Chickens were already dead, slaughtered and charred. Focus, Geoff. Get the survivors out. Geoff scooped up three Chicken's in one go, and ran back out. Shoving them in the dragon's side packs in the saddle.  
He was able to gather 14 before the barn collapsed behind him. He whirled around and shouted something, that he couldn't hear himself, in horror. His eyes stung, and his shoulders, arms and legs were burned. Every part of him felt like a weight, like the void had crawled into him and was tugging his limbs down into the dirt.  
Geoff turned back and made sure the 14 were locked in nicely to the bags.  
Just like a horse, Geoff. He climbed onto the dragon's back, burying his face into the dragon's neck and griping into the saddle as if his life depended on it. Which it probably DID.  
His whole body shook as the dragons body rippled, the dragon howled and flapped over, and over. Geoffs whole body was stiff in terror as they took off from the ground.   
Only once they were in the air, and the only way Geoff could smell the ash and fire was from his own clothes, did he let himself break down to tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Geoff was startled but the Dragon thudding against the ground. It reminded him of all his aches, and triggered a coughing fit.  
“Geoff!” A voice shakes him from his daze. Geoff turns to the side and squints. Standing there is the man. Jack, his brain slowly feeds him the memory of the name, but makes sure to pound against his temples as it does so.  
Geoff says something, or at least he thinks he does, but he devolves into a violent coughing fit. Suddenly hands are on him again, but he doesn't have the strength to fight them. He does manage to say  
“Chickens.”  
“I hear them, let me get you inside first. You’re burned, and bleeding? What the hell happened?” Jack asked rapid fire questions as he took note of more and more injuries. Geoff cant respond, instead just coughs into Jacks arm painfully.  
\------  
A day or too later while Jack heads out to his garden, he see's Geoff sitting outside in the shade, diligently watching over his remaining flock. Jack silently comes over, he touched Geoff's good shoulder to get the man's attention.  
"How are you doing?" Jack asked gently. Geoff didn't turn to him, just gently pet the yellow chicken.  
"I've… fine. The burns healed fine." Geoff says with a shrug.  
"Geoff." There was a lull of silence before Jack sighed. "I'm so sorry about your farm, your chickens-"  
"I don't care about the chickens!" Geoff smacked his chair. The two sat in silence for several minutes before Geoff sighed, rubbing his face. "I mean, of course I care about the chickens." Geoff said softly, crossing his arms. "I can't believe a war actually broke. I know tensions have been high for ages but I just…"  
"You're safe now, Geoff." Jack said as he slowly sat beside Geoff. "This temple, my home, it's too high into the mountains for the soldiers to come. They won't find you."  
"The dragons also make a good deterrent."  
"Ah, that they do."  
The two decided to simply sit together and enjoy the day in the shade watching over the colorful flock.  
\------  
Jack was chatting to the dragons and petting one of the little ones, one of the ones that were very clearly young and "grooming" it with a wet cloth while Geoff watches.  
"Jack?" Geoff suddenly asks.  
"Sir?" Jack responds between coos at the dragon.  
"So what… are you?"  
"What do you mean, Geoff?"  
"I mean, you live alone with dragons. You raise and care for them. The temple…"  
"I'm the last of the dragon sorcerer's." Jacks materofact tone threw Geoff off.  
"Oh."   
"Yeah."  
"Is… do you want to talk about it?" Geoff prompted softly.  
"Not really."  
And that was the end of the conversation. Geoff was left with more curiosities and questions than before.  
\------

The two had just sat down to dinner, but something seemed to be on Jacks mind. He poked at his food and played with the beads in his beard.  
"You want to know about dragon sorcerer's?" Jack suddenly asked, causing Geoff to choke on his food.  
"If- if you want to talk about it." Geoff said as he patted his chest.  
“We…… we were a bloodline of sorcerer's who shared blood with the dragons, often called Dragon Kin. They learned to control their communication abilities and used it to harm dragons, to control them. Used them to destroy lands.” Jack seemed frustrated and Geoff carefully reached over and touched his hand. Jack nodded, relaxing slightly. “They're why people think dragons are vicious. Dragons are more like sharks, sometimes they mistake a person for prey. They don't go out of their way to slaughter everything in their path."  
"If Sharks collected shiny things." Geoff quipped, and the laugh he got from Jack was warm and boisterous. And it made Geoff warm.  
"If Sharks collected shiny things. Imagine, have you read Little Mermaid?"  
"No?" Geoff gave Jack a weird look. He hardly read, no time.  
"Ah, I have it somewhere. Well I guess a mermaid is like a shark who collects shiny things. Jack shrugs  
"Are you… comparing Dragons to mermaids?" Geoff asked incredulously.   
"They're similar." Jack said with a shrug.  
"They are NOT." Geoff covered his face as he laughed so hard he started to cough.


	5. Chapter 5

Geoff and Jack were searching the woods, looking for seeds as for planting and chicken feed.  
As well as berries that Jack mentioned grow in ubundence this time of year in this area.

They come across a green creature, hunched over with it's face in the thorny berry bush.

From the back, it appears to be green and black creature.  
"Creeper." Jack mouths to Geoff as he draws his bow. Jack takes aim and Geoff squints at the unusual creature.  
Geoff notices, it has hands, and was stuffing its face with berries.  
Geoff shouts and grabs Jack's arm, causing Jack to shout and shoot the ground.

The creature turns to give them a curious, confused look. It's definitely not a creeper but….  
He has half of a normal face and blonde hair, but the other half of his face is patchy like a creepers and his pupils are black slits.  
The creature wipes his face on the sleeve of his torn up green longsleeve. "Hello?" It says, tilting his head. Jack and Geoff shiver when they spot his sharp, black teeth.  
There's a long moment of silence before the strange boy stands up.  
"You guys have food?" Geoff realized he had a funny accent, and wrinkled his nose.  
"Yeah."Geoff, after a moment, pulls out some of the chicken he had brought and held it out, offering it to the strange boy. Jack looked at Geoff like he was nuts.  
It came over and grabbed the meat from Geoff's hands, and shoved it into his mouth. Tearing into it with his huge black incisors.  
Jack and Geoff shivered because those teeth are horrifying.

"What did you do to it? It doesn't taste normal."  
"It's… cooked." Geoff says tilting his head. "What… are you?"  
"I'm a creeper!" He chirped. Jack whipped his head to Geoff, eyes wide.  
"You're… going to blow us up?" Geoff asked.  
"Nope! That's no fun. Besides, you need to tell me how you made it taste like that!"

Geoff explained cooking while Jack began picking berries.  
"Why are you not just eating them?" Gavin asked,pointing at Jack's basket of berries.  
"Oh, uh, we're going to make other things out of-"  
"Cooking!" He clapped in excitement and Geoff chuckled.

"Do you have a name?"  
"I'm Gavin the Creeper!" Jack chuckles a little.  
"Well, I'm Geoff, and this is Jack." "Can we just call you Gavin?"

Geoff was captivated by the strange boy, and wasn't about to leave him out in the woods. Not like they had much of a choice, since he seemed to be determined to follow them.

Gavin stays around the farm, and ever since he showed up, the other mobs stayed away. Mostly. Creepers tend to linger but when one of the Gents pointed them out, Gavin would chase them off.  
Gavin seemed to freak the other mobs out as much as he freaked the Gents out at first.  
Gavin didn't seem to be scared of anything. He'd get squealie sometimes, like if he stepped in chicken shit or if one of the Gents got cut and were bleeding.

Gavin doesn't sleep, they come to realize. He has a habit of sitting and watching them sleep. He says it's strange to see them so quite.  
The first few times they woke up to him staring at them, he triggered screaming fits.  
But after a while they became accostumed to Gavin around, and it was nice to have someone who would protect the house in the night.  
Also, Gavin was very, very quiet. Often moving around without being heard and startling the Gents or animals. He promises he doesn't do it on purpose, but every time he startles someone he dissolves into giggles.

Jack, in order to keep Gavin from pestering them at night or when they were relaxing, he taught Gavin to carve.  
It was something Jack did in his childhood to keep busy and figured that with Gavin being so nimble, he'd pick up the skill quite easily.  
And he was more than right, he was surprised how quick and good Gavin was at carving things out of wood. Gavin started with chunky, awkward Chickens to detailed small figures within days of learning. He actually managed to dull the knife Jack had given him within three weeks.


End file.
